Too Late
by What a Pretty Little Nightmare
Summary: My emotions; a ticking time bomb. Every happy moment adds a minute, every bad one deletes an hour. How do I keep track of my time bomb? Until it finally explodes: destroying everything I ever loved, everyone I ever lived for.. How? I hear every noise; it slowly deteriorating me one beep at a time. How do I protect my family from what's inside? How do I control my Ticking Time Bomb?


**Okay, first of all: HI! I've been wanting to do a Titans one-shot for awhile now, I'm not very consistent with chapters and this wont be my only one. This is a fairly short one, I'm just testing the waters. My other one will be much longer and , yes, I am a BBxRae fan, so it will be much more of a fluffy one than one like this. As I said I'm just testing the waters so please review and help me out! Thanks! **

Title: **Too Late**

**P.O.V- Raven (whole story) **

* * *

><p>Your words are Feathers. Constantly bringing me up…<p>

"Nice job, Rae! Man that was awesome!"

And down…

"Why are you never any fun?"

Back…

"Raven. Report to Jump City Mall; it seems you'll be on your own again tonight, sorry."

And fourth…

"Sorry Beasty; Raven is just.. better to hang with? Sometimes?"

There's never a clear path or direction.

Its sole purpose: to leave me.. blindly chasing the feathers.. the ups and the downs.. Dancing on the air your breath produces.

"ANYONE UP FOR.. PIZZA?!" a certain green changeling yelled while carrying in about three boxes of fresh pizza.

"I could always use some pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed, grabbing a box.

"I will get the mustard!" Starfire hurried to the kitchen from her spot on the couch next to Robin.

"Umm.. Me and her will have one." Robin grabbed a box and tore out about four pieces before Starfire came and dumped mustard on the rest.

"How 'bout you Rae? We could share a box." Beast Boy suggested, holding up the remaining box.

"No thanks. And it's Raven." I monotone, gliding to the counter to make some tea instead. Why couldn't he call me Raven? We've known each other for God knows how long, but he insists on calling me "Rae". Where did he even come up with that?

"God, Raven I swear you're the one person on the team who brings everyone else down." The changeling says, slouching on the couch. Does he not know the effect of his words? How much they hurt people? How much they hurt me? Oww, my head hurts.

"Never mind." I drop the tea kettle on the ground, effectively shattering it, and walk back to my room.

*Slam*

"Really, Beast Boy?" Robin asks. "Are you really that cold hearted?"

"What?" the changeling nonchalantly grabs his third slice of pizza and begins to eat it. "Raven takes things too seriously," He says between bites. "that's all."

"I would do the same if Robin said that about me." Starfire adds. "It was most rude."

Robin had it after that last comment from his beloved girlfriend. "Go apologize." He pointed down the hallway.

"Okaayyy, fine!" Beast Boy drops his pizza on the floor and grumbles down the hallway. "Why are they so uptight, jeesh..."

Of course Raven heard every word they had said. Of course she knew every time Beast Boy "apologized" it was because Robin or Cyborg told him to. And she hated playing the victim every time her and Beast Boy were In the same room. Him and his obliviously stupid personality. She was sick of it now, there was only so much someone could take. She knew she wasn't even the average "someone" and that her tolerance limit is way above that of the average "someone" anyways. She rather stay in her room where no one cares, nor gets hurt.

*knock knock* "Rae? VEN? You in there?"

"Well where else would I go after yet another one of your stupid remarks?" A sarcastic comment. Not a good start.

"Oh.. yeah.. sorry for sayin' all that…" Beast Boy had no hint of being "sorry" in his voice.

I opened my door. And WOW my head hurt- bad. "Well I don't care about that. Actually I don't care about YOU, OR your pathetic apologies! No, it's not okay! You abuse the word "sorry" so why not say it at all?" The pain increased.

Beast Boy stood there, dumbfounded for a while before firing back. "Well, I never even want to apologize anyways! Robin always makes me!"

"And sometimes Cyborg."

"What?"

"Sometimes Cyborg makes you apologize. Did you seriously think I didn't know?" Silence from the green changeling standing before her. "Ya know, it's better if I just stay I my room where nobody cares, and you just go back out there and be the center of attention, as usual." I sneered, Rage getting the better of me. "Because we are heroes. And in the end, it matters who's the strongest. So go out there and finish your pizza. When you get hurt being an idiot, as usual, I'll laugh!" I ranted before slamming my door for the second time that day.I felt my windows cracking, and the vase beside Beast Boy outside cracked and he stood there; as still as a statue.

"Yeah? Well maybe I will." Beast Boy returned to the living room. "She's fine- I told you- she says "she just wants to be alone"". He announced to the rest of the team, as if nothing happened.

"That doesn't sound "Fine" to me." Cyborg commented. He peered down the hallway, spotting the broken vase. "And that doesn't look "fine" to me either."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Beast Boy shrugged it off.

"I will check on Friend Raven!" Starfire volunteered and flew down the hallway slowly, as if any sudden movements would cause Raven to destroy something else.

The headache grew.

* * *

><p>I am a sandcastle.<p>

You constantly build me higher and higher…

"Rae- me and you might be finally getting along."

"Raven, you know that I'm always here for you if you need a pal to talk to. Remember that, please."

"Friend Raven? Being my best girlfriend among the Titans, I would very much enjoy it if we could do the holiday shopping together?"

"Raven, are you there? I want to go on this next mission with you, as I see you're much improving. Then we could go out for pizza or something?"

Only to be brought down again and again…

"Raven you sound like a broken record! "I refuse to have fun because I'm antisocial" it's getting old."

"Sorry Raven, I know this is the third time you asked, but me and Beasty REALLY want to see this movie!"

"Sorry, Friend Raven, the rest of the team all want to go and eat the pie! Perhaps another time?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg paired while Starfire and I paired up. Hopefully you'll be fine by yourself. You usually are, considering you're always alone…"

There's always that one wave…

That one path of destruction…

Beast Boy's uncontrollable anger.

Cyborgs inconvenience when I need him the most.

Starfire's obliviousness to the obvious; why isn't she there when I need her?

Robin's trust. We constantly pair up- there's 5 of us. I know he trusts me on my own, but why am I always alone?

No matter how hard I try I am always brought down…

Shaped to nothing…

Until I am nothing…

* * *

><p>*Knock Knock*<p>

Starfire timidly knocked on Raven's door while the other Titans watched at a safe distance.

"May I come in? I know you are not the okay, so don't say that, either." Starfire knew Raven all too well. Raven's sigh was audible, even through the door.

"Look, Starfire, I know you mean well but I'm not a charity case. Someone doesn't need to come and make sure I'm okay. Beast Boy wasn't lying- I'm fine! I just overreacted as usual." Raven's voice cracked, causing her to curse under her breath. Of course her voice betrayed her, when was anything ever beneficial for her? Raven's head was pounding.

Cyborg took a step towards the door. "Raven you're not fine, but I trust you. If you say so, you're good." He paused for a brief second, "So tell me- to my face- that you're okay." Raven growled from her room.

And so the rant begun. "I shouldn't have to tell you! God, are you all standing out there?!" Raven snapped. The others exchanged guilty looks. Rage once again, started to control her, but this was worse. Much worse. "WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M A CHILD?! I'm an equal to ALL of you! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE!" Raven ended her yelling and, in the kitchen, silverware could be heard clashing on the floor.

Whats wrong with me? My powers are acting up more than usual… It's like I'm too sensitive for my own good?

The Titans stood there in a silent shock. Staring at the door that was Raven's until Beast Boy threw his hands up in frustration and stormed to his room. *Slam!* One by one the Titans dispatched to their rooms. Starfire in silent terror and overall sadness, Robin in bitter disappointment, and finally Cyborg was the one standing there. Standing outside Raven's door, his practical sister, in plain shock. Raven never spoke to him… to the Titans, like that. Well, maybe Beast Boy. He slowly walked to his own room; constantly looking back in pitiful hope that Raven's door would open and she would spill all of her troubles on him. But sometimes hope was just useless, in situations such as these. He shut his door and sat, engrossed in frustration and depression for his best friend and sister.

"What's wrong with me?!" Raven screamed in terror, shattering her glass walls and falling to the floor in a painful headache. A chilly gust of wind engulfed the room. The Titans pounded on her door after hearing the ruckus.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" She screamed at Rage as the raw emotion clawed at her mind painfully. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

But a deep malevolent chuckle was heard by not only Raven.

… "Too late…"

* * *

><p>My emotions; a ticking time bomb. Every happy moment adds a minute, every bad one deletes an hour. How do I keep track of my time bomb? Until it explodes: destroying everything I ever loved, I every one I ever lived for… How? I hear every noise; slowly deteriorating me one beep at a time. How do I protect my family from what's inside? How do I control my ticking time bomb?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what did ya think? Hopefully you liked? Please leave any possible thought in the reviews I would greatly appreciate it! I'm not assuming many will read this... maybe 3 to 5 reviews is my goal. ;P please review your thoughts- what I should improve on, etc! Should I make another (Fluffier) oneshot?<strong>


End file.
